


Narutos Awakening

by GaymerBoy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Buff Jiraiya, Caring Top Jiraiya, Gay Slur dropped, Hung Jiraiya, Hurt/Comfort, Kucklehead Naruto, M/M, Old Fic I made, Oral Sex, Secretly Gay Naruto, Sexual Orientation, Slight Force, Tickling, Top Jiraiya, dubcon, emotional naruto, sex with a minor, smut with plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21992086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaymerBoy/pseuds/GaymerBoy
Summary: Naruto looks to discover a new power, but Jiraiya helps him find himself instead.Warning: Really old fic I wrote.
Relationships: Jiraiya/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 94





	Narutos Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Oh booooooy. Okay, so hello everybody. Welcome to my fic. I been browsing AO3 for a while now and recently got more into it! I've always been into writing, but fan fiction is something I sort of fallen out of for a period of time. So, I figured I post one of my old fics I made a long time ago. 
> 
> So ... yep. Here it is. Rereading this with modern eyes I feel like there are so many errors I made and things I'd change. Though, I figured why not just post it and see what people think. Keep in mind this was written in 2011. I don't even think Shippuden was out at that point. So this is going waaaay back in Naruto lore. Though, don't worry too much because it mostly focuses on Naruto and Jiraiya interacting with each other. If people like it I may post more old stuff. Possibly try new stuff. Even, maybe continuing this old chestnut. Idk. People wanting stuff from me is what gets me motivated. I'm rambling now. Anyway, hope you enjoy. 
> 
> P.S. Btw. I should mention this I feel. So um. My grammar and spelling isn't the best. The reason for this is something I'd rather not go into, but I try to clean it up with my tools I got now a days for checking grammar and spelling issues. So, yeah sorry for my bad writing.

It was a bright sunny day. Naruto and Jiraiya were out. The day was hot, unbelievably so. Jiraiya was feeling like he could die at any moment from the sweat that was coming down off of him. Naruto didn't care. He could be near death and he would still be the chipper little orange track suit happy blond boy he always is. As usual the two were out so Naruto could become stronger, but this quest was different. The perverted sage and the blond knuckle head were going after a rare lake that was said once drank would give the drinker unbelievable abilities and amazing strength. However just about everyone, everywhere knew the story was a fake. The story was so vague and there was no rhyme or reason in any of it. It was so mysterious and it didn't even have a location, but the day was so hot and it got to Naruto. He believed it to be true. Jiraiya was shocked that his blonde student believed such a silly myth. He knew Naruto had a few screws loose but this was verging on ridiculous, but it was not like he had anything else to do so Jiraiya packed up some new hentai in his back pack and supplies and went off with Naruto.

The two were heading to the hidden waterfall village, and then the mist village if that didn't turn anything up. Because obviously mist and waterfall both contain water and so it seemed to fit to Naruto's thinking. It was simple. The boy who wanted to be a future Hokage leaped forward in glee thinking he was on the way to being something legendary himself as the tale was. He pictured the future generations talking about Naruto Uzumaki the greatest Hokage ever. How he could lift an entire village with one hand and make it look like baby work or him running all over the world in a second and you would never believe him because he was too fast for the naked eye.

Naturally Naruto was way gone mentally, but that was the least of the problems the duo faced. They seem to get lost in the woods. The thick confusing not sure where you are woods. Naruto was bitching to Jiraiya to train since it started get a tad dark and they were not gonna get anywhere till morning. The perverted sage decided to humor the boy. "Ok Naruto, help me build a camp site. That is your first objective…" Naruto did as asked in no time. It was a full fledge site with a tent and logs for fire. Everything else was still in the back pack.

"WHAT IS NEXT PERVY SAGE!!!? TELL ME TELL ME…" Jiraiya rolled his eyes "Oh geez. Ok um. You know the exercise Kakashi did with you were you focused your chakra to your feet so you can walk on the tree? Um do that…" Naruto laughed at the challenge "Please. This is easy. I've done this a million times. It is easy…" The old man pulled out a hentai comic and laid back. "Yeah um just keep slashing the tree. Keep doing it till you destroy it completely." While Naruto got to that the pervert noticed he had a magazine he already read like a hundred times and had no effect on him anymore.

He laid back and looked up annoyed and pissed. He not only had an old porn magazine but he did not had girly action in a very long time. Then a thought swam in his head… .

The blonde boy had done the task set before him and made the tree fall. He went up to Jiraiya "WHAT NOW WHAT NOW!" The old sage stood up "Well well. I see we are eager. Tell you what. Let's fight. Just hand to hand. But we must be naked. We must be bare. Show we hide nothing to each other and that we are fighting fair." Naruto looks at the old sage in anger "I DONT CHEAT! YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT!"

"Whoa whoa buddy, relax. I didn't say you did. This is just how it's done. I promise. Take off your shoes, jacket, shirt and pants. I will do the same…"

Naruto calmed down and does as asked. Jiraiya follows. The old sage had perfect control of his body. So he could control when he had erections and such and he was huge. Just him being soft he hanged a good 7 inches. Naruto definitely took notice. This was starting to get harder and harder for Naruto. He had secrets he never told anyone before, but he stayed focus on the task at hand, or at least tried. The naked blonde could not help but take notice of how buff Jiraiya was. But he quickly snapped out of it as soon as he saw the old man charge at him. Naruto dodged jumping up in the air. Naruto smiled as he looked down and saw there was no one there. His smile vanished and then had a confused look. He thought. Then all of a sudden he felt someone wrap their arms around his waist. It was the old sage.

He tried to kick and hit and make his body go wild to get out of the sage's grip, but it was not to be. The two fell down on their feet gracefully as the pervy sage started to tickle Naruto. The knuckle head laughed uncontrollably trying to escape the hold and eventually he did. He readies a fighting stance looking at his sensei, looking at his eyes wondering why he would tickle him. Suddenly Naruto looked into his eyes. Naruto saw something in his eyes. Something he saw when he would look at a girl or a porn magazine. Naruto slowly realized what he wanted and freaked out as he started to run the opposite direction.

No matter how fast the boy ran and how quick he was the simple fact was the old sage was faster and quicker. He grabbed the knuckle head in the same grip as before and Naruto tried to run and he tried to go away. Jiraiya would not let it happen. He whispered softly in his ear. "It's okay Naruto. No one is around. We have urges. We need to let them out." As soon as he finished he moved his hand up to Naruto's chest rubbing it softly "It's ok. I will be gentle. I promise. Just relax. I'll make it good for you I promise." The sage was so soft and gentle. He didn't only seem to care about himself like he normally does. He gently pulled Naruto back to the camp site and in the tent. With Naruto in his grasp he sat down and went back to rubbing Naruto's chest.

The blonde boy tried to struggle but he knew it was no use. He just sat there letting the old man did what he wanted. Giving gentle kisses on his neck and whispering nice and sweet things in his ear. "Your skin is so soft. I don't think a woman was ever as soft as you, you're such a fit boy. You look so cute right now."

Jiraiya kissed his neck. "You're my precious student…" Soon he was ready to take it further. Placing the young boy on his back and spreading his legs Jiraiya took out a clear fluid bottle. It was lube. It already seemed like it was used but there was still a lot in there. He opened it up pouring a little on his hand. "Relax. This will make it a lot more enjoyable once you are." With his index finger he slowly went inside Naruto's inner walls and messaging them. The young boy let out a gasp as soon as he felt the finger inside him. He bit his bottom lip afraid of making more unexpected and uncontrollable noises. Slowly the hairless boy started to grow in length. Soon as the old man saw he flashed a smile. "I see I am doing well. Never expect to even get you quiet. Let alone hard…" Continuing to message his hole with his free hand Jiraiya took grasp of Naruto's increasingly growing penis and he started to slowly move up and down.

Feeling pleasure increasing in his body the blond boy whimpers and bites his lip harder. Jiraiya slips in his middle finger with his index to make Naruto stretch more. With gentle slow strokes as soon as he see's Naruto fully hard he lets go and focuses on his hole as he slips in his ring finger and makes it really stretch. After a few good minutes of it the sage took back his lube bottle and poured it into Naruto. A good half bottle went in as he then took the remaining lube and poured it on his cock as he started to jack himself off getting hard. He grew to a breath taking 13 inches with 1 ½ inch girth. Naruto was nervous seeing such a huge thing before him. He was still a virgin and he never felt anything behind there before, but with a flash of a smile and a soft confident voice. "It's ok. I promise I'll be gentle. I want you to be happy too." Jiraiya took his massive dick and slowly went in Naruto's ass putting the full 13 inches in. Naruto at this time bit so hard he was drawing blood, but as soon as the sage saw it he took his thumb and spoke in a gentle voice. "It's ok. Don't be quiet. Don't hurt yourself. Let go. Scream if you want…" He made Naruto slip his lip out and as soon as he did the receiving boy let out a loud very girly moan.

As soon as Naruto's lips were free the topping sage smiled and lifted the bottom boy's feet and put them on his shoulders. He slowly went out and then back in moving all around to see if he can find Naruto's sensitive spot so he can really make him feel pleasure. Naruto let out girlish like moans from feeling the big sage inside him. When going in and out Jiraiya tossed his head back and forth letting his hair be free as he at one point heard Naruto moan so loud and so passionately he knew then he found the boys sweet spot. The topping sage smiled as he focused on it and practically was only fucking it. Naruto fidgeted and moved around not able to stay still feeling shots of overwhelming joy and pleasure throughout his body as it was too much for the young boy to take as he shoot out his white seed all over his stomach and chest but this was not done by a long shot. The sage could last for hours on end if he wanted. He slid out of Naruto's hole as he lay back fully hard and proud. "Come here. I'll teach you how to give a bj…"

The cum, soaked boy crawled to him as if he was a mindless robot obeying his command. He took his soft lips and gently wrapped it around the huge member. He went up and down testing to see how far he could take the dick and to his shock he took it all the way down burying his face into his pubic hair. Naruto went up as he heard a manly moan from Jiraiya as he said this "Use your tongue. And don't be afraid to suck harder…" The sucking boy took his words and used them. He went up sucking real hard and he swirled his pink tongue all around the cock, coming up. The sage put his hand on Naruto's head petting him like a dog. "Good job. Keep going. You're doing great." Naruto went back down as soon as he got to the head taking the full 13 inches in his throat once more. He start to go faster feeling himself get hard again. Naruto went in deep a lot noticing he liked to bury his face into the sage's hairy crotch. He deep throated him too. Jiraiya was impressed a boy so young was so great at this. He grabbed Naruto's ass getting a nice feel as he started to thrust into Naruto. He could not control himself as he got on his knees laying Naruto on his side holding his head firmly. He thrusts in the boy's throat as Naruto moaned which sent vibrations into the dom sage's dick that made everything intensify for him as Naruto used his tongue and sucked every thrust. It was too much for the sage. He moaned like crazy and they both knew what was gonna happen. Naruto stroked himself quickly enough so together they both came. Naruto felt so much cum flow in him it was almost like it would never stop. Jiraiya went out of Naruto and sat in a corner of the tent panting and breathing slowly trying to recover as he had to admit Naruto was better than any girl he ever got a blow from before.

"You were good kid." Naruto laid down seeming dead and as soon as he heard the words he stood up and walked to him punching him square in the face. "YOU BASTARD..!" The punch was nothing to Jiraiya who had felt way worse. But the shock was almost overwhelming not expecting what he did. "Hey what did you do that for?!" Naruto started to look down and Jiraiya saw that tears fell down his face. "Don't you get it? Do you see what this means now? I'm…I'm…IM gay…."

"No Naruto you were just horny. You were not around any women so you latched on the closest thing you could find. It's no big deal" Naruto looked up and said in anger "I am…….I tried to fight it all my life. It wasn't bad enough that I had a demon of a nine-tailed fox in me but I had a pink fag demon to! I lied as hard as I could for years. I suppressed my likes, my wants, everything! I always liked boys… I always did… But at least I could have said something like the sex must suck or they would hurt me or something. But…you had to be gentle…and caring…and nice… every lie I could tell myself to make myself happy is now gone! I can't even hate you! I want to so bad…but …" Naruto fell to his knees placing his hands on his face crying his eyes out. Jiraiya got up and tried to hug him but Naruto went out of it in anger. The sage didn't know what to do for the night so he lay in his bag and slept. Naruto curled himself into a fetal position and cried himself to sleep.

The next morning Jiraiya woke up before Naruto did. He decided he would look around the woods. He found a nice hot spring and decided it would be nice to relax in it. He went back to camp finding Naruto still asleep. He put a note where the spring was and that he was there. The sage went to the spring looking for girls to hit on just to shake last night off, but it wasn't to be. The spring was empty. He sighed as he laid back. After a while, he heard footsteps and turned around seeing a still naked Naruto heading his way. He looked emotionless and almost like a zombie. He sat at a nearby bench hanging his arms not saying anything. Jiraiya looked at him and said. "You know it's plenty big enough for the both of us. You can join me…" Naruto was quiet and didn't say anything. "Come on. It's really relaxing." He stood back holding out his arms as to ask for a hug. Naruto stood up and went in the spring and hugged the sage crying while burying his face in his chest. Jiraiya was silent stroking his back letting him do what he wanted.


End file.
